ARE YOU A DEMIGOD?
by CyberSearcher
Summary: Another one! I might just do this for every big thing I find. Again, just for laughs.


You are a...

CHILD OF ZEUS

You like being in charge. **You often wish you could just zap someone with a thunderbolt(That'd be useful!).** You were voted Class President. You do what's best for everyone. You think you have what it takes to run for President. You think every problem has a solution. You love showing off. You like plane rides. You are hydrophobic

1/10

CHILD OF POSEIDON

 **You feel at home in the water. Your favorite vacation place is at the beach. You enjoy snorkeling, scuba diving, surfing, etc(I actually haven't but I would LOVE to try).** You want to do something about the marine species being abused today. You visit the local pool on a regular basis. **You swim professionally.** You hate seafood. **You never get seasick.** You'd rather ride a boat than a plane. You are acrophobic

5/10

CHILD OF HADES

 **You're not that much of a people person.** **You like staying in the dark and writing.** You experience bad moods on a regular basis. You like listening to loud, angry spend most of your time alone. You think parties are sometimes loud and annoying. You like to keep to yourself. All your closets are padlocked (or you wish they could be)You write in diary/journal/blog. **You feel most active at night.**

3/10

CHILD OF DEMETER

You own a garden. **You like the great outdoors.** You have a green thumb. You're an environmentalist. You have a special connection with animals. You're a vegetarian. **You like going hiking, camping, and looking at the natural wonders of the world.** You always check a product if it's environmentally-friendly. You love going to flower shops. **You think global warming is a threat that must be dealt with.**

3/10

CHILD OF ARES

You often start fights. **You're a very aggressive type of person.** You like watching wrestling. You're competitive. You like reading about war. **You don't take crap from anybody. You have anger management. You never back away from a fight.** Everyone does what you say. **You don't always think before you do something.**

5/10

CHILD OF ATHENA

You have an insatiable thirst for knowledge. **You're probably the only person who visit the library on a regular basis(Mostly for the free interenet but also for the books =p).** Half of your Christmas presents last year were books. You like reading about war, mostly about the reasons and controversies behind it. You're the valedictorian in your class. You've never gotten a grade below 80 on your report card(I think so but I live in England so ... yeah). You get political jokes without asking people to explain them. You think it would be better if you were the President. You have a huge shelf of books at home. You think vinyl pocket protectors are useful.

1/10 (Wow, I'm actually kinda surprised..)

CHILD OF APOLLO

 **You're very creative and artistic. You like listening to all kinds of music in general(Actually, most of the music I listen to are fan-made songs. I don't really like modern music). You always feel sunny and optimistic.** You are talented at drawing( sometimes). You like writing poetry. You can play at least 3 musical instruments. You like going to art museums. You almost always win 1st Place in Art Contests. You have straight A's in Art on your report card. Your school notebook has more doodles than notes.

3/10

HUNTER OF ARTEMIS

You dislike boys in general. A deer is one of your favorite animals. You can shoot targets. You like silver. **You like the moon better than the sun. Zoe Nightshade is awesome**. **You love wild animals.** You spend most of your time outdoors. You love to move around the place. **Hunting is not cruel if it's to hunt down monsters**

4/10

CHILD OF HEPHAESTUS

You have a way with tools. You build awesome things during your free time. You're the best at carpentry in your class. Metalworking is your forte. You have your own often search the Internet to look for pictures of robots. You're a techie. You often have carpentry projects. You dream of being a carpenter. **You aren't afraid of fire.**

1/10

CHILD OF APHRODITE

Every guy/girl swoons for you. You like putting on makeup. You naturally smell good. You never experience a bad hair day. Your favorite activity is clothes-shopping. You're always at the front of every trend. You're the popular girl/guy at your school. You're often invited to parties. Your motto is 'It's never a party without me." You look at yourself in the mirror on a regular basis.

0/10

Why am I not surprised... :\

CHILD OF HERMES

 **You like pick-pocketing your friends. You're a prankster.** You're a speed demon. **You consider yourself restless. You're the best speaker in the class. You like thinking on your feet and using your wits. You're inventive and resourceful.** You often start arguments. You've never lost a debate. You like making witty and sarcastic statements.

6/10 (Wow, didn't see that one coming...)

CHILD OF DIONYSUS

 **You're the life of the party.** You like wine. You've probably tasted every alcoholic drink out there. You can finish a martini in less than a minute. **You have a happy, cheerful disposition(Hu, funny thing to put in since Dionysus was mostly a bit of an ass in most of the books.).** You're a foodie. You like going to social events and mingling with people. You like trying out new food. **You feel that you're abundant in life. You think that too much of anything is bad.**

4/10

I guess I'm all in one? But mostly Poseidon, Ares and Hermes. Seems fitting!


End file.
